Persona: The Golden Flash
by 4ever NaruIno
Summary: A Year after Persona 3, Naruto wandered into a Secluded town of Inaba in hopes of having peaceful life, but instead got entangled by Destiny. NarutoxUnknown
1. Chapter 1

**Persona: The Golden Flash**

**by**

**4ever NaruIno**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Persona series.**

**A/N: It will be a Naruto POV, so he will be speaking as the narrator.**

* * *

***Playing - Aria of the Soul***

Hm? Where am I? Oh... It's this place again... The Velvet room is it? Then he should be here...

"Welcome to the Velvet room." I turn to the direction of the voice to see a familiar face. Long nose, big eyes, yep, it's him alright.

"It's been a long time isn't it... Igor." I said as I walk closer to him, inspecting the room. Huh, it's different from the room before, more cramped. It seem to have transformed into a limosine.

Said figure looked at me surprised, then settled for a large grin, as if pleased that I came.

"Ahhh... so we meet again... Naruto- san. I am pleasantly surprise you came." Igor said as he stared at me. He then introduced me to his assistant as she bowed "This is Magaret, she will be supporting you on your journey that lies ahead."

Another journey? what does he mean by that?

"What is this journey you speak of? I thought I have finished it last year?" I questioned him as I recall the incident that happened last year withe SEES group...

***End Song***

* * *

_Flashback_

Ugh... What is this?! My body feels so heavy... like a bunch of gravity seals is stuck on me.

I looked around to find my friends at the same position as I am. I hear thier frustrated cries as they try to defy the power of the Nyx. Are we going to die here? That what I thought as I drifted to oblivion, I was stopped however by Mitsuru's voice screaming at the Nyx.

"I... I refuse to die here! I refuse to let the Shadow take over! Not when I just achieve my happiness..." she then went down her knees, gravity taking a toll on her. I saw her tears running through her face... "I wanted to spend life with my friends, my family... and with Naruto..." She whispered softly as she dropped to the ground.

I... I refuse to stay down like this... all the bonds I formed with everyone... am I going to waste them? NO!

Suddenly, my body feels light...

**'Come on kit, don't fall here, not after you save the world countless times... don't let my sacrifice be in vain...'**

I swore I heard the voice of Kyuubi that time... Huh, he's right... not like this, I won't end it like this. Thank you, Kurama...

Suddenly, I appeared on the Velvet room... Igor was expecting me, along with Elizabeth.

"You are nearing the end of your journey... all the bonds you formed with your friends will bring you the power you need to face your final foe. I am glad that I have met you, but I get the feeling that we will meet again... but for now, you have been a wonderful guest... now go and fulfill your destiny." The elevator stopped and the door opened... well, I guess this is it.

***Play- Reach Out to the Truth***

I stood up and looked straight at the eye of the Nyx, then looked back to see the shocked faces of my friends. I smile at them and bowed and whispered a thank you to them as I ascended to the moon to face the Nyx, ignoring thier pleas.

As I arrived at the source, the heart of Nyx, a big ass egg. Looking whats on my arsernal... its not much, can't summon any persona, just my special kunais... Well, better than nothing I guess...

So I tested the waters and throwed a kunai straight to the egg, barely even a scratch...

"Great, that ended well." As I said that, a wave of Death was heading to me... this is not my day.

And so I jumped up and flash to the kunai I thrown right behind it... er, or was front? It's an egg for Pete's sake!

_Several minutes later..._

Argh! Not yet... I have to destroy this thing! My friends are my strength, and thier voices empowers me to withstand the Nyx. It was then I heard Mitsuru's voice that changes everything...

"Naruto- kun... Please defeat it, and come back to us... come back to me, my world wouldn't be complete without you... I love you." It was then I paused... and I realize why cant I defeat it. I chuckled softly and stepped in front of the egg.

"I see... I know what I have to do..." I then did my signature move... the Kage bunshin, and four clones came out. I nodded at them and they spread around the enemy. I place my hands up and called out my ultimatum.

***End Song***

***Play- I'll Face Myself***

"Power of the seal!" I yelled out as chains appeared on the four clones. They then proceed to wrap it around the egg, and a Large door appeared behind it. Then all the cards that I formed a bond with appeared right in front of me. I raised my hands up, and the cards followed.

"Persona Fusion: Orpheus Telos!" I cried out as all the cards merged into one. Said card floated right into my hand. I looked atit briefly and smiled.

_'Thank you Orpheus... and goodbye.'_ I thought as the card glowed. I looked at the Nyx one more time. It's terrible power radiating from it. It's time to end this once and for all.

"It's over." I threw the card right at the center of the door frame and card multiplied to all the arcana, from The Fool to The world held at the center. Then the Door was engulfed in light.

***End Song***

_End Flashback_

* * *

***Playing - Aria of the Soul***

I sealed the Nyx using the bonds I've formed with my friends back at Iwatodai. By sealing it using Orpheus Telos as a medium, I basically reversed time by a year, all people living there would have aged back a year and all the time I spent together with my friends , and all memories they had about Tartarus and the dark hour will vanish.

Well... the confusing thing about it, is that the rest of the world had thier mind tweaked regarding anything about that place.

I was broken off my line of thinking by an eerie laugh coming from Igor.

"Ah... But Destiny has decreed that you will once again enter the contract, and will partake another Journey in finding the truth. And I will be here, guiding and assisting you once again, Naruto-san..." He said as he stared at me with those creepy eyes of his.

"Soon, you will sign this contract... and your journey will begin , if it hasn't started right now." He chuckled.

Margaret bowed. "It seems you will be waking up soon, Naruto-san, we will meet again soon... but for now, Farewell."

The velvet room faded as I awoke from my slumber.

***End Song***

* * *

**A/n: Hi! well... I decided to write a fanfiction after playing 130hrs of persona 4 so... LOL. Anyway, the pairing has been decided, but I'll let you keep guessing... it might or it may not be Mitsuru, so keep your heads up.**

**I made a HUGE modification on the ending of Persona 3, as oppose to him killing himself, lololol, wouldn't like that. Anyway, I'm still looking for consistency regarding the story flow so, he will NOT reveal he's a ninja here, yes, I said it, unlike other stories, he will not reveal his secret to anybody.**

**For Kyuubi, eh, keep guessing. It'll reveal soon.**

**AIGHT READ AND REVIEW PEEPZ! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Persona: The Golden Flash**

**by**

**4ever NaruIno**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Persona Series.**

* * *

***Play- Smile***

"Ping Pong Pang Pong, Attention passengers, we are now arriving at the Yasoinaba Station. Please take all your belonging as you exit the station safely. Thank you."

I woke up from that strange dream... or was that an encounter? Either way, I know that that would not be the last meeting. Anyway, I looked out the window to see the place I am going to be living in and I was attracted at the sight. The grass, the mountains, everything looks beautiful. I know that I've been living in a village of Konoha in my previous lifetime and the scene is pretty much common then, but it doesn't take away the beauty of nature in my eyes as a sage. So as the train entered the terminal, I took my small sport bag and waited for the train to stop and stepped out.

This where my adventure begins...

***End Song***

* * *

**(Yasoinaba Station)**

***Play- How Much?***

So I walked out of the station where there are two figures waiting for me, one was a young adult and the other was a kid. They waved at me, so I figured they were my guardians for this year.

"Hey, Naruto Uzumaki, was it? I'm Ryotaro Dojima, I'll be your guardian for this year." The man said as he smile at me.

"It's nice to meet you sir. I'm sorry for the trouble I may have caused you." I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head, a impulse I took up when I was a kid. Ryotaro- san just chuckled.

"Ah, no worries kid, you saved my sister's life, and that's a plus on my book. When she told me about your heroic act and suggested you to stay for the year, I immediately agreed." He then gestured to the girl hiding behind him.

"Oh yea, this is my daughter, Nanako. Come on, introduce yourself." Said girl looked at me shyly.

"Hello..." She said as she hid behind Ryotaro- san's back.

"What are you embarrassed for?" Ryotaro teased and he was met with a harsh slap on the back, courtesy of Nanako- chan.

"Ouch!" I just smirk at the scene.

"Come on, let's head to my house. We'll discuss more there." He said as he walk away with Nanako.

***End Song***

***Play- Glimpse of a Memory***

I was about to follow them, until I bumped into someone. I was about to help her up but I was caught off guard by her appearance. I know I'm gonna say something extremely poetic, so I'll just cut to the chase just to save some time. She. Is. Fucking. Beautiful. One of the most beautiful girls I've seen, aside from Mitsuru- chan of course.

So I was cut off again by her voice. "So are you gonna help me up or what?" She glared at me. Her voice is a plus too! damn, I'm glad this happened!

"O- oh, I'm sorry!" I said as I helped her up. She just hiffed in annoyance. I saw a few strand of hair right in front of face so I moved it out of the way. She blushed as I did this.

"Wouldn''t like to soil such beauty, here, a gift." I took a Blue cap out of my bag. It's the Velvet room cap that Elizabeth gave me, Honestly, I wouldn't mind wearing it, it's just that it suits her more than I. "Take care of it, alright?" So I walked away from her,waving my hands and not daring to look back at her blush, I'm resisting the urge to ask her name right then and there, but I doubt I'll be seeing here soon... right?

I approached Dojima- san car and they were already waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Ryotaro -san asked.

"A fair maiden." I replied innocently as I got ointo the car. He just rolled his eyes.

"Kids these days." He said as he drove off.

***End Song***

* * *

**(South Shopping District)**

Ryotaro- san parked by the gas station to buy something while his car is being filled up with gas, and Nanako went to the bathroom. So there I was, getting fresh air. The air seems different here than in Iwatodai... I wonder why? Suddenly, strange guy approached me. I guess he's a employee here with the uniform and all, and he was filling the car up.

"Are you a high school student?" He asked.

"Yea..." I said hesistantly. I don't know why I am hesitating, nut his presence makes me feel... uneasy.

"We're looking for some part time workers here, how about it?" He said as he stood up.

"Well..." Something seems off about this, but on the other hand I might need some money.

"There isn't a lot to do here for someone from the city. You'll just be bored if you don't find a job." How did he know I came from the city? Calm down, it's just your imagination Naruto. Geez, I gotten so paranoid for the last years huh?

"Think about it ok?" He said as he extended his arm. "It's nice to meet you."

We shook hands at that moment. "I'd better get to work." He said and left. At the same time, Ryotaro- san and Nanako came back.

"Come on, let's go." He said as he went to the driver's seat. I was about to move when I felt a sharp pain in my head... It felt familiar but I could tell where did this happened.

"Are you ok? Feeling carsick? You don't look very well..." Nanako asked. I shook my head, dismissing this as a sign of fatigue, I guess the trip took a lot out of me, with the Velvet room and all. So I smiled at her.

"No... I'm fine, just a little winded, I guess." She seem to accept the reason and went to her seat.

"You're probably just tired after travelling all day. Let's hurry home." Ryotaro- san suggested. Yea... I guess I've travelling for one whole day...

The rest of the way is uneventful, atleast.

* * *

**(Dojima's residence, Naruto's room)**

It was night when I arrived here. I was unpacking my stuff when I stumbled upon a Picture frame. It was me and my friends at Iwatodai, also known as the SEES group. I refrained from remembering our final moments together because it's too painful for me to let go of my bonds with them, let alone face them.

So I sat down at the couch and my thoughts wandered. How are they? I hope they are fine... I'll be living here for a year, so I hope that I may move on... for you and for myself...

I drifted off to sleep with one final thought. _'Mitsuru- senpai...'_

* * *

**(?)**

In my slumber I was awaken by an eerie voice

_'So, you want to know the truth?'_ Who is it?

_'Then catch me if you can.'_

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, I'll keep this nice and short. **_  
_

**First, I'll response to Unlimited Lulz Works: Yes, i never completed any of my fanfictions, that is true... it is one of my biggest regret. But I rather not finish them the write a half- assed chapter, where either I lost interest to, or I don't see where my plot is headed anymore. I neglected those stories because I have lost the ability to see the plot I desire for those stories, and for that, I'm truly sorry. I'll do my best for this story to atleast ne completed or almost done. **

**Second: all my chapters I written was in my last desktop, which had broken down, so I didn't have those backups.**

**And lastly: No action yet at this chapter or the chapter after this... so it just your normal fic for a while.**

**This is rushed just so you know, so I might have some typo errors here I'll correct them as soon as I get home from work.**

****EDIT: Yea, I edited the story grammar a bit... so there. **

**SO READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Persona: The Golden Flash**

**by**

**4ever NaruIno**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Persona series**

* * *

***Play- Corridor***

_**(?)**_

In my slumber I was awaken by an eerie voice

_'So, you want to know the truth?' _Who is it?

_'Then catch me if you can.'_

Ugh... my eyes are hurting... did my Sharingan just activated on its own?

_'Oh? this is interesting... you, who is man yet not of it and whose eyes came from the divine, I will be waiting for you and take back whats mine... until then, seek me and grow strong.' _It whispered as he disappeared to the fog.

* * *

**(Morning, Naruto's Room)**

I jolted up from my bed as sweat dripped from my forehead. What is that? Why did my eyes activated? A premonition perhaps? I do not know. I touched my eyes as I wondered. I looked out the window and saw it was already morning. It was time to get ready for school.

I took a shower and fixed myself up. I looked in the morror to inspect myself. I was wearing the standard Yasogami High School uniform except there is a konoha symbol at the back of my jacket. I felt that even though mankind has already forgotten the Old world, I will never abandon my true home, Konohagakure.

So I head downstairs to see Nanako preparing breakfast just for the two of us. I guess Dojima- san left for work.

"Good morning. You cooked all of these?" I said as I sat on the dining chair. She nodded.

"Uh huh. I Toasted the bread and I made eggs too!" She said cheerfully as she sat at her seat. I chuckled a bit and had idle conversation while eating breakfast. After that, we got our things and head out. She guide me through halfway to the school before we parted, since her school was in the opposite direction.

As I was walking towards the school I can hear many students gossiping about the new transfer student, namely me. I didn't bother listening to them. Suddenly, I heard a scream from behind me.

"Woooaaahhh!" A male student was riding a bicycle and is going to crash to a metal pole. Great. I extended hand to grab the center of the bike and stop the movement. The brunette guy seems to close his eyes in anticipation of being crashed. I sighed and walked away from the scene. Better not cause a Ruckus, I suppose.

So I made it to the front gates, and look at the school. Well, it's quite small, compared to Iwatodai, but hey, it's the country side. I sure hope this year will be a good one, you never know, I might get to move on.

I met the teachers at the faculty and they instructed me to head to Classroom 2-2 front door to wait for my homeroom teacher to call me in.

* * *

**(Classroom)**

The class was buzzing with noise, I can hear people gossiping about rumors and and other stuff.

"Alright you brats, settle down already!" He shouted as the class got to thier seats.

"Let me introduce our new transfer student, that came from the city and was toss here in the countryside like a ragsack doll." He said as I write my name on the bored. Nice way of introducing me teach. I would've smack you already, if it wasn't the fact that I can give a bad impression just by throwing you around like rag sack doll.

"Hurry up and introduce yourself!" He said as he glared at me. Sheesh, can't I take break?

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto, Nice to meet you." I greeted as I stared at the class, what caught my sight is a pretty lady that's wearing a red uniform instead of the usual black. So they have cute girls here too... must be my lucky day.

"Hey, you freak! You were staring at the girl by window, didn't you?!" He shouted as he pointed at me.

"Uh... no, I was actually staring at the girl with the red uniform." I said innocently, but apparently, this riled him up more.

"Just because you came from the city doesn't mean you can just waltz your way here, and snag a girl for yourself. I know that look from anywhere, city boy, and apparently, you just made it to my shit- list! " I sweat dropped at that. Seriously? A shit- list?

"Kiss goodbye to all goodwill I've shown you so fa-" He was cut off by a girl wearing a green jacket.

"Sensei? Can the transfer student sit here?" he said gesturing to the empty seat beside her. The teacher just snorted in annoyance.

"Sit Down!" He ordered. I swear that even normal classroom teachers get more eccentric each time I transfer school.

So I sat down and the girl whispered to me "That's King Moron, sucks that you got to be stuck in this class with him as the homeroom teacher." I nodded.

"Yea..." King Moron the slam his notebook on his desk.

"Shut up! Homeroom is starting."

I sighed as I glance out the window and notice something peculiar.

_'Fog?'_ It was sunny when I got here. Why it got foggy all the sudden?

* * *

**(After School)**

"Well, that's all for today. Regular classes begin tomorrow. You'd better be ready!" King Moron said as he walked out the classroom. Finally, Classes were over. I swear he was glaring at me the whole frickin' time! Couldn't even get a to doze off. As I was fixing my things, I listened to some gossips from random students.

"Hey, you know the Midnight Channel? I tried watching it and guess what? my true love turns out to be that newscaster, Yamano!"

"Seriously?!" What is this Midnight channel? Never heard of it before.

Suddenly the announcement bell rang.

"Attention all students. There has been an accident on campus. Please stay calm and..." I stopped listening and decided to go home. Not my problem, it's not my place to meddle in.

5I was about to head out the classroom when I head someone called me.

"Uzumaki- kun!" I turned around to see my seatmate and her friend approached me.

***Play- Like a Dream come true***

"Are you walking home alone? How about we walk with you? It seems dangerous outside..." She asked. I don't really mind so I nodded at them. "Okay..."

They approached me and introduced themselves. "I'm Satonaka Chie and this is Amagi Yukiko."

"Sorry to bother you like this." Amagi- san said as I chuckled. Satonaka- san was shocked.

"Don't apologize Yukiko! You make it sound like I'm being really rude. I just thought maybe we could talk and.." I chuckled at this.

"No harm done. I wouldn't mind walking together with two lovely ladies." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. Yep, I flirt for a living and if thier blushes were any indication, I've been taught by my godfather, Jiraiya.

"Um, Satonaka- san?" The brunette I saw earlier approached her quickly and handling out a DVD. "Thanks. See you later!" He said as he tried to leave. Unfortunately, he tripped, courtesy of Satonaka- san.

"Wait a second." She said as she peeked inside the DVD case only to find the disc cracked.

"Hey, what's going on?! It's cracked! My legend of the Holy Dragon!" She said shocked.

"Sorry, it was an accident... Can you wait until I make the money to pay you back?" He apologized while his face was still planted on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Amagi- san asked.

"It's fine, Yukiko!" She said "Forget about Hanamura. Let's go home." She huffed as they left, annoyed at the poor fellow. I proceed to follow them. Eh, better leave him alone, he brought it upon himself.

***End Song***

* * *

**(Samesegawa Flood Plain)**

The trip was... eventful. I feel sorry for the guy that tried to ask Amagi- san out earlier. Man, he just got pawned by her and she didn't even notice it until Satonaka- san told her. I tell ya, girl got some spunk.

"... That's what make it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from outside. Though, there is something from ... I think out dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous." She said as I listened on her rant. "Oh wait, and there's the Amagi inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" Amagi- san looked at her questioningly.

"Huh? It's... just an old inn."

"No way, it's been in all sortsa magazines as a hidden treasure." Satonaka- san replied back and looked at me.

"It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday. Thier inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going." She said with great pride, but Amagi- san expression said otherwise.

"I don't think it's entirely true..." Amagi- san mumbled. Which part is not true, I wondered. Is it the inn... or something else?

"So, tell me. You think Yukiko's cute huh?" Satonaka- san suddenly asked me. I glanced at Amagi- san briefly and flashed my trademark smile at her.

"Yes, I think she is." She blushed at this.

"Ohoho~ I knew you would say that. She is popular in our school after all."

"Come on, don't start this again..." Amagi- san said.

"She's popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird huh?"

"C- come on, stop it." She said blushing. "Y-you shouldn't, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend." I chuckled at this.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Amagi- san, It's better to fall in love to the right person, than having multiple relationship where love wouldn't blossom." I said sagely as I nodded.

Amagi- san face got red. "th-thank you." She stuttered.

"Oh? you sounded wise there, Uzumaki- kun." Satonaka- san said as she stared at me. I just rubbed me head once again.

"Ehehe, it come from experience." I replied. We were about to chat more when we heard a commotion by the intersection.

"So that high schooler left school early , and she came down this street."

"Wow, who would've imagine THAT hanging from that antenna?"

"I wanted to see it too."

"Uh, you got here too late..." The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago.

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here..."

Both girls seemed shocked at this.

"Wait, what did she just say? A dead body?" Satonaka- san exclaimed. Then I saw Dojima- san approached us.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Did something happened here?" I asked as I looked at the scene.

"Police business, confidential." He replied. "That damn principal, We told him not to let them through here..." Satonaka- san whispered to me.

"...do you know this guy?" She asked. I nodded. I was about to respond when he beat me to it.

"I'm Detective Dojima, his guardian. Uhhh... Well, how should I say this... I hope you get along with him." He said. "But your three really ought to stop wandering around and head straight home." He then was about to head back to the scene when a guy pass by him and vomited at the side of the street. Really? Just for one dead body? I guess police had gotten soft these days.

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the office?" Dojima- san shouted.

Said man was trying to regain his breathing "I-I'm sorry... Ngh..." And... he vomited again. Seriously man, grow some guts.

"*Sigh* Go wash your face, we'll go around collect information by then." He said as he left, his partner following him soonafter.

"Was this what that announcement was about?"Chie seemed to let out.

"What do they mean... it was hanging from the antenna...?" Yukiko thought.

"Hey, Yukiko...? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?" Chie said as she looked at Yukiko.

"Good Idea..." Yukiko accepted.

"Alright, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!" Chie said as we parted ways.

I looked at the scene one more time, before leaving. Hope they find the bastard soon...

* * *

**(Next day)**

*CRASH* Figured... That dude was gonna crash sooner or later with that kind of bike. I helped him take the trash off of him.

"Wew~! I'm saved. Thank you!" He said as he looked at me in appreciation.

"So your name's Uzumaki Naruto huh? I'm Hanamura Yousuke!" He said as we walked to the school.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you." I said plainly. I wish I had your enthusiam.

"Do you know this town's specialty?" He asked. I looked at him curiously. "It's steak! Not a high level cuisine, huh? Though we're living in the countryside, afterall."

"If you want, I'll buy you some. As thanks for helping me back there." he said he looked at me expectantly. Well... It's not ramen, but I guess it's acceptable I suppose. So I nodded, He's the offering anyway.

"Alright." I replied. Yousuke clapped his hands together.

"Cool. I'll just-" "Count me in too!" I looked back to see Chie chuckling.

"We'll call it payback for yesterday." She said as she waved her DVD in front us, which Yousuke groaned. Well, good luck with that.

* * *

**(Later that day, Junes)**

"Hey, what gives?" Chie complained as she looked at the bowl of dumplings. "This isn't steak."

Yousuke sighed. "I don't have money to pay for two meat dishes!"

"I can't believe it! After I got my meat mouth ready and all." Chie whined.

"What is this "Meat mouth" you keep sprouting about?!"

I phased out on thier conversation and stared at the TV.

"The police have determined that the body they found is that of 27 years old Mayumi Ayano, a local newscaster. After the investigation, the Inaba police has..."

"Hey, isn't that the incident that happened yesterday?" Chie suddenly piped up.

"I can't believe a case like is happening on our doorstep." Yousuke said as he chewed his food. "Maybe the culprit walks among us!"

Chie shivered in nervousness. "Hey, cut that out! It's creepy... " Yousuke just chuckled then.

"I'm just kidding!"

"Let's talk about something else." Chie was deep in thought. "Oh! Have you heard about that Midnight Channel thing that everyone's talking about?"

"I've heard of that... it said when you watch the blank TV at midnight, you'll meet your soulmate there, right?" Well, at least, that's what I've heard... there's something fishy about it though, but I can't point my finger where...

"At a rainy night." Yousuke corrected.

"Yes, I think that's what they're talking about." An idea sprouted on Chie mind. "It'll looks like it will rain tonight. Why don't we try it?" however, Yousuke seems skeptical about it.

"I can't believe you're getting fired up over immature nonsense like that." Chie looked at him shocked.

"I-Immature?!" Yousuke sighed.

"You know, that's probably why you can't get a boyfrie- UGH!" I sweatdropped at the scene as Chie was choking Yousuke.

Thier love game is short- lived however when Yousuke waved at a employee.

"Konishi- senpai!" He shouted.

The employee seemed to recognize him. "Ah, Hana- chan..."

Yousuke rushed to her and began a conversation. Hm... Isn't she the one that discovered the body? If you must know, I have my sources. She looked stressed, Is it because of the police questioning her?

She suddenly looked at me. "Hey, you're that transfer student, right?" She asked as she approached me.

"That's me alright." I nodded. She glanced at Yousuke for a second and looked back at me.

"He doesn't have many friends, you know." Yousuke sweat dropped at this. "Hana- chan's a nice guy and all, but he can be pretty annoying, can't he?" I nodded in agreement.

"A handful too." I responded, She chuckled.

"That, he is." Yousuke seemed to be irritated by our conversation, quite an amusing sight.

"Can we stop with the piss- me- off jokes now?" He said scratching his head in annoyance. e both laughed.

"Well, I'd better get to work now. See you later." She said as she left.

"Senpai! About what I asked you earlier..." He shouted out. Konishi- san looked back at him

"Sure thing! I'll call you next time when I'm free." Yousuke seemed to brighten up at this. A date perhaps?

"Alright!" He screamed in joy. Yep, it's a date alright.

"What's that all about?" Chie asked. Yousuke just showed some tickets to her and a peace sign too. Lucky Bastard.

"Oh, I see... " she said in realization. We went home after we ate our meal.

* * *

**(Evening, Dojima Household)**

So I watched with Nanako I looked at the TV and I saw what prove to be my suspicions correct.

Konishi- san is being interviewed as the person who found the body of Ms. Yamano. Although her head is censored I knew it right away by the hair.

I looked at Dojima- san to see if there is any reactions from him but he's asleep. Nanako covered him up. The commercial on Junes went on, so Nanako sang the catch phrase.

"Everyday young life at Junes~!" The commercial stopped after that. "Oh! time to get the bath ready." She then went to the bathroom. A few hours before Midnight... I wonder what will happen?

* * *

**(A Few minutes before midnight)**

I look at the time... It's almost time to try out the midnight Channel.

I looked out the window to see that it's raining, so the conditions are on the mark. I closed the curtains and lights, and stood in front of the TV.

Then when it the time strike at midnight, I never expected something like this would happen.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again. I figured that you'll notice that this is almost the same as the anime. Which it is. Unfortunately, there will be no major changes to the plot until Kanji's arc. **

**But I assure you that the story WILL branch off the anime and game bit by bit. So just endure some generic chapters for a while. The action and drama will come soon.**

**As response to one of the reviews: Yes, there will be a connection between persona 3 and 4 but that would be spoiling you when and where this would happen would it?**

**Pairings still anonymous. Won't be revealed until around Adachi's arc. Despite having some romance later into the story. :P**

**Anyway, Read and Review! I'll try to update this ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Persona: The Golden Flash**

**by**

**4ever NaruIno**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Persona series. **

* * *

**(A Few minutes before midnight)**

I look at the time... It's almost time to try out the midnight Channel.

I looked out the window to see that it's raining, so the conditions are on the mark. I closed the curtains and lights, and stood in front of the TV.

Then when it the time striked at midnight, I never expected something like this would happen.

The screen began to flicker in and out, showing a figured I maked out as Konishi Saki... The high school girl that found that newscaster's body. It appears as she is writhing in pain. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head, especially with my right eye. I staggered back from the TV, hearing a strange voice.

_I arth thou..._

_And thou arth I..._

_Thou art the one who will open the door..._

I tried to make out the rest of its voice but it just faded... Still in pain, I looked at my reflection at the TV to see my right eye sharingan has activated. Unable to think clearly, I touched the TV to catch my breath, only for my whole hand went _through_ it. Surprised, I almost got pulled over. Luckily, I held on the TV using my other hand. I pulled out and landed on my butt with a loud thud, waking Nanako- chan.

"Are you ok over there, Naruto- san?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm alright. Just bumped my head on the door." I said to ease her.

"...Alright, I'm going back to sleep."

"What just happened?" I murmured as I looked at the TV once again. No flicker or anything. Well, that was interesting... I looked at my reflection once again, seeing my sharingan flicker on and off on only my right eye. It hurts everytime I open my eye. So I covered my eye with some bandages, as temporary solution. I thoughts went to the TV. Can I still go in? I tried touching the TV to see if it still works, and it did. So I made a clone to see what lies behind the TV. I'm not dumb to go into unknown territory without it's ins and outs.

So my clone got in, and I waited for a while before it dispelled. It's strange, from what I gathered, it's a barren land, devoid of any life. There's no exit too, since my clone was confused as where is the exit when he first entered. And i have this nagging feeling, that someone is in there.

I looked at the time, it's already 2am. I'll think more on this later. For now, I'll have to sleep.

* * *

**(Next day, Yasogami high school, After School)**

"Huh? Inside the television?" Chie asked. Yeah... I figured she would say that. It is absurd after all...

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Satonaka and I both saw a strange figure though." Yousuke said as she looked at Chie.

"Did you watch it too, Yukiko?" Chie asked. Yukiko just shook her head.

"No, I..." She looked the time. "I'm sorry, I got to go." Yukiko said as she packed her things and left.

"Is it just me, or does Yukiko- san seem way stressed today?" Yousuke asked.

Chie sighed. "I guess they're running her ragged... Anyway, that must have been a dream or something." She then looked at me mischievously. "Let's try it on a bigger TV or something, maybe a TV on Junes?"

Yousuke smirked at this, getting what she's saying. "I'd say let's go. You never know, it might work with a bigger one." I sighed, figures that telling them this a bad idea.

"By the way, what happened to your eye? Got stabbed or something?" Yousuke asked.

"Ah, I sorta... burned my eye... like uh, spilling coffee over it?" Right... that's a dumb reason. Really Naruto? Coffee? Couldn't get any original than that, I guess.

"O... kay..." Chie said akwardly. Nice going Naruto, you've officially wierded out the group.

"Let's just go to Junes." I said, as I stood up. At least they both agreed.

* * *

**(Junes, Electronic section)**

"Wow, this is huge! And... Holy crap, it's expensive! Who buys something like this?" Chie said as she looked at the price of the huge TV.

Yousuke shrugs. "I dunno, rich folks? Honestly, not many people shop fot TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around."

"Huh... Not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free." Yousuke and Chie looked at each other, then they tried placing thier hand on the TV screen.

"...Nope, can't get in. Figures." Chie nodded.

"Haha, this proves it. It was all a dream." I sweatdropped at this. You wouldn't let this go huh?

"Besides, these flat- screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up at the other side... Argh, what am I saying?!" Yousuke looked at Chie.

"So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys in the market for?" He asked. Chie thought about it for a second.

"They said they wanted one that's cheap. You got any suggestions?" Yousuke then led Chie away from the huge TV, leaving me alone with it...

I know what I saw, heck, my right eye is proof of it. So, I put my hand on the TV, it might just be me who can go inside, I guess. And it got in, as I expected. I look at where Yousuke and Chie were at and saw them staring at me, amazed so they rushed to me.

"His hands is in the TV!"

"What kind of illusion is that?!"

"A- Awesome!"So now they're believing me, great faith in me guys, seriously.

"I can go further in. I'll just check."I stated as I went in with half my body, the scenery might be different here than the TV at home.

It was kind hilarious scene to look at, Yousuke needing to go to the toilet due to shock, resulting to chaos running around until he hit me and Chie, making us go inside the TV. That's the part where I get screwed over by them.

* * *

**(TV world)**

Ugh... that hurts. Landing on a flat ground, face first. I swear, They'll pay for this. I rubbed my head and sat up.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but damn, my butt hurts. Where are we?" Yousuke looked around the thick fog.

"I can't see a thing here, where is the entrance anyway?" Chie tried to looked for an exit for this world. We then heard some strange noises coming from the fog in front of us, making both Yousuke and Chie scared.

"W- what do we do?!" Yousuke asked frantically.

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" Chie replied back. then we here the noise come closer and closer. i make it out as sounds of footsteps.

"Oh no... I'm going back. I'm going back right now!" Chie screamed as she panicked

"Going back, how exactly?!" Yousuke shouted. Then we see an unknown figure coming towards us.

"What is that?" Chie said before Yousuke ran away.

"WAIT!" I shouted. At least both of them stopped at that point. "We don't know if it's a friend or a foe, he or she might even know where the exit is." I explained.

"And if you're wrong? We'll be snacks for them!" Yousuke said, scared of the possible outcome. I rubbed my temples in annoyance.

"I'll protect you then." I simply said as I clenched and unclenched my fists in anticipation. He was about to comment back when we saw the figure.

It was a wear bear costume... guy. We all looked at it weirdly.

"What is this?" I asked. It angrily pointed at me.

"I should be asking you the same question!" the bear thing said.

"It spoke!" Chie said, surprised. No shit sherlock.

"Teddie is Teddie! I've been living here my whole life, kuma!" The bear thing known as Teddie explained.

"You... live here?" Chie asked. Teddie nodded.

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side... Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache, kuma." Now THAT got my attention, I'm beginning to suspect that someone Teddie is talking about is none other than that Saki Konishi that appeared on the midnight channel... I looked at Chie and Yousuke if they both realized this too.

"Huh? Throwing people in? What're you talking about?" Yousuke asked, confused on what Teddie is saying. I figured as much...

"I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before doing stuff like that!" Teddie yelled angrily.

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that?!" Chie yelled back. "Where are we? What the hell is going here?!" Teddie just ran behind my back, tsk, what a wuss.

"I already told you, kuma... A- anyways, you should hurry back, kuma." Teddie whispered as he cower behind me.

"When it comes down to this, you want us to get outta here, right?" Yousuke got irritated. "Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!"

"Urrrgh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out, kuma!" Teddie yelled. Oh? I looked at it carefully. So it IS possible to escape here... just one way.

"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin' exit- Wait, what?" And here the light of brilliance has shone on Yousuke... and they say I was the dim one.

Teddie just tapped his foot on the floor light and poof! Out came three small TVs. Fascinating...

"What the hell?!" Yousuke said, surprised.

"Wh- where did those TVs come from?!" Chie shouted.

So we exmained the front of the TV while Teddie began to push us back.

"Okay, now go, go, get outta here, kuma! I'm a busy bear, kuma!" He began to squeeze us into the TV.

"What' going on now!? Whoa! Hey, what are you doing!?"

"S- Stop pushing!"

* * *

**(Junes, Electronics station)**

***Thump* **Ugh, what's up with always landing on your butt? I swear, it's gonna make it numb.

I stood up and looked around. We're back at Junes... huh, convenient.

"Did we... make it back?" Yousuke said as they got up. We suddenly heard the announcement from Junes.

"Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited- time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!"

"Crap, it's already that late?! Oh shit, need the toilet badly... Well, see you at school guys bye!" He said quickly as he ran for the restroom.

"...okay... I need to take a breather from all that excitement... so I'll see you tomorrow Uzumaki- kun. Good night." He said awkwardly as she left. I stared at the TV, eyes hardened with resolve. I looked around to see no one is looking, so I unsealed from my scroll I carry around and slip behind the TV display my hiraishin kunai. I'll be back.

* * *

**(Dojima residence, Late at night)**

I strapped my kunai holsters on, and seal pouch ready. I rummage my handy bag a bit for anything else I might need. I found my SEES persona gun and stared at it. Should I bring it? Would it even work? I shook my head and place my gun in my pocket. Even though I'm trying to move on from the past... this gun let me know that even though they won't remember me, their memories are always with me.

I looked at the mirror and I see myself... what happened to the Radiant hyperactive sunshine that I used to be? I looked away, knowing the answer. Well... let us not get into the past. It's time to save someone.

* * *

**(TV world)**

I arrived at the TV world at the same place where Teddie pushes us out. I was gonna look for him in this thick fog when he beat into it.

"Huh?! What are you doing here, kuma? I told you to not come back here!, kuma!" he said angrily.

I just looked at him "You sensed her didn't you?" I asked. He looked at me questioningly.

"What you mean, kuma?"

"Another human." I said in all seriousness. He nodded after a bit of hesitation.

"Yes I did, kuma. But what are you-"

"Take me to her." It looked at me surprised.

"Huh? Why should I? You cou-"

"Now... or she will die." I bluffed, guessing that she will be if the culprit threw her in here.

"...Alright, kuma. Take this and follow me, kuma." It said as it gave me a pair of glasses and walked to the fog. I doubt this glass will help me but I slipped it on and boy was I surprised. I could see clearly, without the fog and all.

"Are you coming or what, kuma? Don't tell me I didn't warn you it's dangerous, kuma."

I followed Teddie to where Saki Konishi was located only to find something shocking.

* * *

**A/N: I was debating whether or not I should save Saki. If I did decide to save her, how will I do it without breaking up the beginning plot too much? So I racked my brain up a bit and stumble to a solution... which you'll see next chapter.**

**In response to a review: I'm still deciding whether or not this will be a harem. However the single couple has been decided, which you'll see later if you keep reading.**

**Another thing: I know I've said I'll not reveal his ninja status to other people... but Teddie will be the only exception to the rule.**

**Lastly: I'm thinking of speeding things up a bit and skip to Yukiko's persona confrontation after next chapter so character development will be seen by then. But I need some opinion on this topic. So please Review or PM me to explain what will benefit this story more.**

**again READ AND REVIEW please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Persona: The Golden Flash**

**by**

**4ever NaruIno**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Persona series. **

* * *

**(Mangetsu Inaba, South Shopping District)**

As Teddie and I were heading toward where Saki Konishi is, which is located at a creepy town resembling that of Inaba shopping district, I began brainstorming for possiblities, theories and plans for what to do after I save that girl. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Teddie's voice.

"Not to be rude or anything, kuma, where is the rest of your gang kuma?" It asked.

"None of your concern. I came here on my own accord." I said simply, not taking my eyes off the path.

"But you'll die by those shadows along with her, kuma... they're too strong at this period..." It mumbled. I suddenly stopped.

"...What? You mean to say these shadows still exists!?" I was dumbfounded. I thought I sealed all of them...

"No need to yell at me, kuma... They always exists along with me as long as I can remember, kuma." Teddie said as it covered it's head defensively. I sighed in annoyance, well, can't go anywhere with this arguement. I scratched my head, and resumed walking.

"Come on... let's go." I said as it followed me.

* * *

**(Mangetsu Inaba, North Shopping District)**

I followed Teddie for a while until we reached our destination... Konishi's Family Liquor Store... huh, who knew she's in her own store after all?

"She's in there, kuma." Teddie pointed at a strange looking portal at the entrance of the store. Tediie then looked at me.

"What you gonna do, kuma? Those Shadows are attracted to the human I sensed, especially when the fog is gonna lift at this time, kuma..." No wonder we haven't encountered any shadow when we were headed here. I took a deep breath and I looked at Teddie.

"Ne, Teddie... Promise me, do NOT tell a single soul what I'll be doing right now, ok?" Teddie looked at me questioningly.

"Huh? What do you mean, kuma?"

"Just promise me... please." I pleaded. After a moment of hesitation from Teddie, it nodded.

"Thank you."

"Alright, kuma... But I don't see any-" I made my signature handsign and whispered my technique.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** Two clones came to life, awaiting my orders.

"Scan the layout of the area, find an opening where I can sneak in and account how many shadow are present in there." My clones saluted and disappeared in a shunshin. I looked at Teddie once more to see it gaping at me.

"Wow, sensei! That was awesome, kuma!" It said as he looked at me with starry eyes. I sweatdropped. Luckily, one of my clones poofed out of existence, alerting me the perimeter inside.

"We can chat more later. Stay safe, Teddie." I said as jumped to the roof of the building.

* * *

**(Konishi's Family Liquor Store)**

I stared down at the store from the vent to see hundreds of Shadows gathering, along with Konishi- san and a dark replica of her. I tried to listen in the conversation.

"... Hah! You should at his pathethic face! Going all lovey- dovey at you, I would slapped him so hard if it weren't the fact that he is the so- called 'prince of Junes'." Konishi- san dark replica smirked. The real one keeps shaking her head in denial.

"That's not true!" Her dark replica laughed maniacally.

"Really? The only reason your friendly with him, it's because you want to be in his good graces, and drain his money dry! Your always the kind of girl who plans ahead of herself, but you didn't expect coming here do you?" Konishi- san keeps on shaking.

"No..." Her relica just cackled more.

"Hahaha! I know it's true... because I AM YOU!" and that's where the real Konishi- san snapped.

"No... no! Your not me!" A moment of silence reigned in the store before her replica smiled evilly.

"Yes... I am no longer you... I am myself now!" She was ingulfed in a black aura and transformed to a humanoid shadow, wearing robes and holding a black staff with a clock on top with demons surrounding it. I guess this is where I step in.

I landed at the center of the store, stopping that monster from doing anything to Saki.

"Let her go." I glared at it. It just chuckled back at me.

"Oh? Your just in time to see me devour this useless bitch, let me entertain you first, while I get started on the main course..." SUddenly, a bunch of shadows surrounded me, from the walls to the floor, giving me no chance of leverage. I smirked.

"That won't be necessary." I threw my special kunai upwards and made a single handseal.

**"Kage Kunai no Jutsu" **A single kunai then multiplied to a hundred and scattered around the battlefield. It only took out a few though, but I'm not worried.

"Last chance, let her go or face my wrath." The large shadow just scoffed.

"There's a lot more where that came from. Don't flatter yourself. While I was surprised at your magic trick, you'll never able to beat me with that." More shadow emerged and charged at me.

"Well, it's your loss." I said as I move around the battlefield in a yellow flash, and within a second, all enemies disappeared. I dusted off my clothes and sniffed as all my kunai poofed out.

The boss shadow smiled in glee. "Well, not bad... I was thinking along the lines that your just a one trick pony. Very well... I shall face you in battle." I said as he swung his staff to destroy my clone that was about to pick Saki up. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. How did it knows that? The shadow just chuckled at this.

"Oh, how delighted I am to see your horrified expression, Saki- chan. But just sit at the sidelines for a while." It said as it smacked her to a wall. Shit, she's bleeding heavily and is out cold. The shadow just bursted out in a maniacal laugh.

"Oops! I smacked her to a wall accidentally, I'm sorry... NOT! Hahaha! Tick tock, Blond boy for every minute you fail to defeat me will the closer I am to power!" I glared at it intensely.

"Bastard." I said as I threw my special kunai at it.

**Hiraishin no Jutsu**. I flashed in front of the shadow only to be met by the blunt edge of it's staff. I rebounded back to the floor, making a huge crater.

_'What the fuck just happen?'_ The Shadow just laughed at me.

"Hah! What's the matter? Don't tell me that the best you've got?" It taunted.

I stood up and cracked my neck, this is getting interesting. Let's try that again.

I Hiraishined again at it, but this time, when I got the kunai again, I arched back in midair to avoid the staff that was aiming for my head. I then made my signature move, the **Rasengan**.

I was about to hit it, when suddenly I felt my whole body was paralyzed. I was then swatted to the wall besides Saki by its backhand. What is that?! Damn it, it was so close too...

The shadow just stared at me and yawned. "Boring! My turn to play!" It said gleefully as it started charging at me. I narrowly dodged a strike to the head, then did a back flip to avoid a long horizontal strike from it's staff. I was about retaliate when I felt this paralyzing sensation again. I was sent skidding back in front of the unconscious Saki.

"It's time to end this!" It said as the tip of it's staff became sharp, he then charged at me, ready to pierce me at the chest. Damn, I can't fucking move! What's with him? I'm will NOT die here! I held myself at a blocking position, eyes closed, as a desperate move, when suddenly I heard a familiar voice ringed inside my head.

_'I am thou...'_

_'And thou art I...'_

_'The time has come...'_

_'Open thy eyes, and call forth what is within!'_

Then I suddenly opened my eyes to see the SEES gun appeared right at my hand. Unknowingly, my bandages started coming off then too, as a card came floating down upon me, then my body started to move on it's own. I pointed my gun upward towards the card. I smiled at this, because I know what I'm gonna do next.

"Per..." A circle appeared beneath my feet.

"So..." An aura got out of the circle and surrounded me, my bandages went completely off revealing my sharingan eye.

"Na..." I shoot my gun to the card, summoning what I once thought wouldn't be possible for me again... A persona... and at the same time my sharingan eye lit on blue fire, but didn't burn my eye.

"Iz..anagi..." I whispered as I smiled, suddenly I felt a wave of power went through me, and I screamed in pain as I held my right eye, which flame was turning black. My persona transformed into a dark being, which is similar to Orpheus when I first summon him.

It the began to recklessly charged at Saki's shadow. I couldn't make out the words as I was screaming then, but I guess it was surprised at the power Mangetsu Izanagi gave out. I watched the shadow was ripped off piece by piece until it was no longer moving. Then, with a final roar Mangetsu Izanagi disappeared, and my eyes returned to their normal cerulean color. I panted hard, that took alot out of me... I saw Saki's dark replica staring at her real unconscious body. It smiled as she looked at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Huh? Who knew when you are dying, you unconsciously accepting your true self..." It looked at me. "I'm surprise that your quite strong... all I asked now is for you to take care of her." It said as it reformed itself to a persona, Kronos and a card floated into her.

I shook my head, might as well take her somewhere safe... So I healed her wounds, somehow she lived through the whole ordeal... but I don't know when she'll regain consciousness.

I carried her to a secluded place, to a surprisingly normal room my clone found when he was scouting the perimeter. Me and Teddie traveled in silence as we went there. I set her down to the bed and looked at Teddie.

"Hey, Teddie..."

"Yes, sensei?"

I explained to it the role it will be playing while I set an air filter seal around the room, as Teddie said that the fog affects the persona, whether emotionally or physically. I explained that it should act as if I was never here and that Saki disappeared. That way, they won't be suspicious of anything that happen this night.

I theorized that Saki is not the last one of the victims to be thrown on the TV, I formed a plan that by enacting her death by a kage henge'd blood clone, similar to the death of that newscaster, it will trigger another event, and by then, I can track down who is responsible for this. And for this to be believable, I need Teddie to his part while I do mine. At least it understands me.

I was about to head back home when my vision went black.

* * *

**A/N: Yea... I decided to skip all the chatting during the Yukiko arc and skip it to the part where Naruto will save Yukiko. But it will have some flashback to bring you up to speed on their status, so don't worry.**

**Ok Firstly: I'll give you a little info for future reference of the story. Yes Saki is saved by Naruto and alive, but the whole world don't know that except her family, which is gonna be shown either by next chapter or the chapter after that. Also, Saki's persona will be an imporant factor towards the final chapter.**

**Second: Romance wise, don't be so sure that there is a harem going on, because I will establish multiple girls liking him to the point it will be almost a relationship. BUT as I said, the pairing will be revealed on or during the Adachi arc, so don't just assume anything.**

**Third: Marie... will be revealed next chapter. so yea, we are going towards the game's storyline.**

**Lastly: READ AND REVIEW PEEPS!**

****EDIT: In response to one review: Yes, it's just the crudely translated text of the Junes punchline, try singing that in the english translation it would be horrible.**


End file.
